Blissfully Magical
by iiSn0wFlak3
Summary: Bliss Smith enters her first year at Hogwarts along with Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy. What happens when Bliss gets a crush on Al? And when will Scorpius stop bullying Bliss? I'm sorry if this is a terrible summary. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Mum, are you sure that you're okay without me?" I asked my mom as I was about to board the Hogwarts Express for my first year.

"It's okay, Bliss dear." Mum replied as she adjusted my glasses and patted down my robes.

"Okay, bye!" I yelled out over the chatter of the crowd as the train departed.

"Good luck honey!" Mum yelled back.

I walked along the train looking for a seat. It was pretty hard considering that lots of the students were stuffing themselves in the compartments. I almost started crying halfway down though. Some guy pushed me down on the ground and started making fun of me. I scrambled to grab my glasses and wand, but he stepped on the glasses as I grabbed my wand.

"Watch where you're going, four-eyes!" he said loudly.

"Nice one, Scorpius!" one of the other guys in his compartment said.

Everybody around me started laughing. I grabbed the remains of my glasses and started running towards the end of the train, tears filling my eyes. It wasn't until I got to the last compartment that I found an available seat. I opened the compartment door and found two boys and a girl sitting there.


	2. Chapter 2

"Um, is it alright if I sit here?" I asked, quickly wiping my tears away, "There aren't any other seats"

"Sure! Of course you can sit here." the girl said.

I sat down and tried to hide my broken glasses before anyone saw them.

"Hey, how did you break the glasses?" the older boy asked.

"Oh, um some Scorpius guy pushed me and stepped on them." I murmured quickly.

"That brat!" the older guys yelled as he bolted out of his seat.

"Maybe we can tell one of the prefects about that." the younger boy said while holding the other guy down. "By the way, my name is Albus Potter and this is my brother, James. Rose is the one who is sitting right across from us too." he said as James calmed down, "R

"Oh okay, nice to meet you." I said.

"Want me to fix those for you?" asked James while gesturing at my glasses.

"Oh, could you really do that for me? I'm very near-sighted" I said excitedly.

"Sure, no problem." James replied as I handed him the pieces. "Reparo!" he said as he tapped the pieces of my glasses.

They snapped back into place and he handed them back to me.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed happily, "Oh yeah, and my name is Bliss Smith"

"Nice to meet you!" they all said at once.

I just smiled as James teased Al as he was chatting with Rose. I was glad that I finally made my first friends ever.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Al, shouldn't you and James go put your robes on?" I suggested while nibbling nervously on a licorice wand.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Albus said, "let's go James" and dragged the complaining James out of the compartment.

"You like Al, don't you?" Rose said, just as the door closed.

"W-whoa, wait what?" I stuttered nervously.

"Yup, you like him!" she said, squealing excitedly.

"O-okay, so I just like him a _little _bit..." I said while my face reddened.

Rose was giggling as the boys came back in.

"What are you giggling for Rose?" James asked curiously

"And why is your face so red Bliss?" Albus asked.

He inched his face closer to mine, "Do you have a fever?"

I blushed furiously and pushed him away. "I-i'm fine" I said.

I saw Rose whisper something into James ear out of the corner of my eye and they both bursted out laughing. Aw man, I think she told James that I like Albus! What if Albus finds-

"Hey Bliss, let's go, we're gonna miss the Sorting Ceremony!" Rose yelled, interrupting my train of thought.

I just realized they were all waiting for me outside the compartment.

"Okay then, let's go." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

A professor herded us first years into a hall which was according to the others, the Great Hall. After helping a student who fell in shock when he saw one of the ghosts, she introduced herself.

"Good evening students, I welcome you into Hogwarts. You must call me Professor McGonagall. You will be going to the Sorting Ceremony, where you will be sorted into one of four different houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin." she said quickly.

Many of the students started whispering when she said Slytherin.

"I hope we get into Gryffindor" Albus said.

"Same here. What about you Bliss?" Rose replied.

"Well, I think I would really like to be in Gryffindor." I whispered back.

"Quiet!" Professor McGonagall said while she ushered us into the Great Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Immediately, names were being called. When each person got up there, a hat was placed on their heads. Then, it shouted out the house, and depending on the person, it took up to 1 minute.

"Albus Severus Potter!" and Albus jumped to the chair in the front and sat down.

I only took a split second until the hat yelled out Gryffindor. He jumped happily over to the Gryffindor table. The same thing happened with Rose. After a while, it was finally my turn. I gulped and walked up to the chair, careful not to trip. As the hat was placed on my head, I immediately wished to be in Gryffindor. It was odd though, because the hat seemed to take the longest on me. After what seemed like hours, it finally yelled out it's answer.

"Gryffindor!"

I felt so elated as I ran over to where Al and Rose were sitting.

"Congrats Bliss!" Rose said when I plopped down next to her.

"Yea, congrats! I hope we can become great friends." Al said, smiling.

I totally blushed crimson red right there. I'm really surprised that Al didn't notice. Rose and James did though, and they snickered under their breath. I made a mental note to talk to the two of them later. After filling ourselves up, two prefects from Gryffindor called all of us first-years into a group.

"Okay you guys, make sure to remember the route to the common room!" one of them said as they led us up many stairs.

After about 5 minutes, we stopped in front of a portrait of a plump lady in a dress, and she started talking to us.

"Okay dearies, the password for now is 'Fortuna Major'. Be sure to remember it!" the Fat Lady said in a sing-song voice.

"That's Latin for greater luck you guys" I whispered quietly.

"Oh wow, you _are _really smart, Bliss!" Al whispered loudly back.

I blushed really hard when a few third-years started whispering about us. When we walked in, all the first-years gasped in amazement. The room was huge, and looked super comfy. There were two doors branching out on the opposite side of the room; according to the prefects, they led to the bedrooms, one for guys, one for girls. One of the guys tried to sneak up the stairs to the girls' room, but slid down after going up three steps. The girl prefect laughed as she explained that even though girls were allowed in the guys' room, the opposite wasn't allowed because guys are 'less trustworthy' than girls. After we unpacked our belongings, I slid into the bed next to Rose's and fell asleep right when my head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this chapter is a lot longer because I don't feel like separating it into shorter chapters xP Don't expect this to happen every chapter though ;P Review please!**

"Wake up! We're gonna be late for our first day!" I hear as I bolt out of bed.

Evidently, Rose is already fully dressed and ready to go, while I am still in bed. I'm still fresh out of the dream I had about me dancing with Al, so I'm kind of annoyed at Rose for waking me up. Well, at least she has the decency to wake me up and wait.

"Hurry up! We already missed breakfast!" Rose says impatiently.

I fly out of bed and get ready in 2 minutes. I'm pretty used to this at home, so it's not a very big deal. We both run down the stairs, with me in the front. It wasn't until too late that I notice Al waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs, and I land right on him.

"Oof! Wha-?" Albus says as he lied on the floor.

"Omigoshiamsosorry!" I say really fast as I jump up.

That was so embarrassing! Plus, he's my crush, which makes everything worse. I ponder on if he's mad at me or not as we sprint through the hallways to Potions, our first class. We rush in and manage to find some free seats just as the bell rings. The Potions teacher looks up and shakes his head, murmuring something that seemed suspiciously like 'Kids these days...'. I looked around the classroom and stop halfway through. That Scorpius guy is here! I completely forgot that this class was for two houses together. I can't believe that Scorpius is in our class! All of a sudden, he turns backwards and catches me staring at him in dismay. He smiles mischievously and starts whispering something to his friends.

"Okay class, today we are going to make a boil cure potion. Look at page 13 of your textbooks for the instructions and begin!" the teacher says.

I sigh and begin working as Scorpius shoots me nasty looks from right in front of us. I flip to the correct page and start chopping, smashing, and peeling the ingredients. After mixing in a few things, I take the cauldron off the fire as the book said.

"Hmm... porcupine needles, huh?" I murmur to myself as I carefully grab a few and drop them into the concoction.

I look at the pink substance and smile. It's exactly like the book said it should be. I look up to see everyone still working, and figure I can help a few people with it. First, I look at Rose, but she seems to be doing perfectly fine. Albus is the one who seems to have trouble though. I walk over to help him and the teacher smiled at me. Good, I wasn't going to get in trouble because of this. All of a sudden, my sharp senses heard a near-silent command from Scorpius:

"Pour the boiling water on Albus."

What? Why would he want to do that? I look at Scorpius's team and they quickly tip over the cauldron towards me and Albus.

"Al! Watch out!" I yell and I push him out of the way.

I watch, as if it were in slow motion, as the reddish-orange solution lands on my right hand. I almost cry out in pain when it comes into contact with my skin. I quickly get up and hide my hand with my robe so I wouldn't cause anyone to worry. It's natural for me after all, considering that I do this with Mum so she won't worry either. The Potions teacher runs over with a worried expression.

"Are you alright Miss Smith? Any burns?" he asks in a worried tone.

I bite my lip and keep the tears at bay.

"Yes, I'm fine" I say while watching Scorpius silently laugh out of the corner of my eye.

Al and Rose look worriedly at me. They ask me if I'm alright over and over again, but I just shrug their questions off and ignore the burning sensation in my hand. Thank goodness I'm left-handed.

Time Change - Three months later...

I walk down the corridors of the fourth floor, heading to the seventh to go to the Gryffindor Common Room. I had just come from the library, because I was studying for a History quiz that Professor Binns is to give us tomorrow. I'm walking alone this evening because I politely refused Albus and Rose's offer to practice flying on the broomsticks. After all, history is never my best subject. I'm wandering down a sixth floor corridor when suddenly, I'm grabbed by my injured hand. I manage to break free of the grip with only a small 'ow!', when I look up and see who it was. It was Scorpius.

"Hm, I see your hand is still burnt... Too scared to go to the nurse?" he says while smirking.

"And why do you care?" I reply defiantly.

"Shut up, and don't speak to me like that, _Mudblood._" he spits back.

I end up surprising myself _and _Albus and Rose, when I slap Scorpius. Luckily for me, this happens when Albus and Rose just round the corner. That way, they can defend me if needed. I don't want to go all kung fu on Scorpius, because I don't really want a blemish on my clean record.

"How dare-" Scorpius starts before he's cut off by Rose.

"That was _awesome, _Bliss!" she says, completely ignoring Scorpius.

Albus just stands there grinning, while Scorpius is sprawled on the floor glaring at me.

"Hey, let's go to the common room before _it _runs off to tell a teacher." Rose says while smiling evilly at Scorpius.

That girl can be pretty scary when she wants to.

"Okay, let's make a run for it." I say as I sprint to the seventh floor.

Evidently, I'm still the fastest between the three of us, and I get there a good 5 minutes before they did. Good, that would give me a chance to examine the bandages of my hand. I walk to the girls' dormitory; luckily, no one is there. I unravel the bandages on my hand and replace them with new ones. I run down to the common room right as Albus and Rose came in panting.

"Geez Bliss, how are you so fast?" Albus says tiredly.

"Hey, I can't just be a nerd you know..." I say jokingly.

Actually, the truth is that I pushed myself overboard training in karate and other physical activities when I was younger. Since Mum always protected me, I wanted to be there for her when she needed help. I never told anyone about this, and I always hid my strength from everyone. After all, no one needs to know that I'm a freak like that.

"So, where are you going for Christmas Break?" Rose asks me after she cools down a bit.

That's right! Christmas Break is just around the corner, being the day after tomorrow.

"Um, I think I'm just staying here. I really have nowhere else to go." I say a little too quickly.

Rose eyes me suspiciously.

"So you're not going home to your mom?"

"Uh, no. Um, she's too busy with work."

To be honest, I hate lying, but I don't want to be pitied. Mum is actually not too busy. I just neglected to tell her that I could come home on holidays because I didn't want to be a bother to her.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Rose exclaims loudly, "Hey Albus, come over here!"

"Yes Rose?" he says cautiously; he seems almost afraid of what Rose is going to say.

"How about we invite Bliss over to your house for Christmas Break!" she exclaims happily, "After all, I'm coming over too, and then she would be alone!"

"Sure, if it's okay with Bliss," he says, glancing at me. "We _do_ have a few guest rooms available."

"Um, uh, I really don't want to be a bother..." I say, my voice trailing off.

"It's perfectly fine." they both say.

"Okay then, it's alright" I say, though I was completely prepared for being alone for Christmas.

I guess I would have to have fun once in a while too.

Time Change – Christmas Break!

It's about 9 in the morning. We just arrived at Albus and James's home. It's pretty big, and I wonder if their parents are famous or something... Something stirs in the back of my mind when I think about history and Al's last name: Potter. What was it again? Then, I remembered just as we got to the gate. His dad is Harry Potter! The famous wizard who defeated Voldemort in his seventh year! Gosh, this is why I hate history. I always forget things like this.

"Are you okay Bliss?" Rose asks curiously.

My face must have been changing really fast.

"You only _just_ found out who Al's dad is, didn't you..." she whispers in my ear.

I turn red with embarrassment and hurry to catch up with Albus.

"Wait till you meet our dad!" James says, grinning.

"He's really fun to hand around with too." Albus adds.

All of a sudden, James stops us from walking any further, even though we're still a good five feet away from it. It was a good thing too, because at that moment, the door sprang open and a small figure darts over to the brothers.

"Al! James! You're home!" the little girl yells.

Actually, she isn't _that_ little, but she must have been at least 2 years younger than us.

"Mum! Dad! Al and James are homeeee!" she yells into the door. Approximately 10 seconds later, two figures appear in the doorway.

"Al, James, you're both home safe!" the woman says smiling.

"Of course they are Ginny. Hello Rose" the man says while ruffling Albus's hair.

Rose waves a hello and turns back at me. That's when they both notice me, standing shyly next to Al, not saying a word.

"Now who is this, Al honey?" Ginny asks.

"She's our new friend, Bliss Smith." Al replies.

I manage a small smile and quietly said 'hi'. I also notice Ginny glance oddly at Harry.

"Hello dear, welcome to our home. Come in, come in!" Ginny says while ushering me through the doorway.

"I'm Harry and this is my wife, Ginny. You can just call us by our first names." Harry says cheerfully. "I'm glad that Al has made another friend at school." Ginny adds.

"Mum!" Albus says disdainfully.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" the little girl says, pouting.

"Ah yes, this is our daughter, Lily. She'll be going to Hogwarts in 2 years." Ginny says.

"Nice to meet you all. Thank you for letting me stay here." I say, bowing.

Oops. That's where my polite, Japanese manners my mom taught me, kick in. I only have a British name because of dad. I redden in embarrassment from the bow.

"My, my, what a polite child!" Ginny exclaims.

Harry chuckles and says, "Just consider us your second family. No need to be formal."

Since we got through all the introductions, Ginny showed me to my room. After helping me unpack, she closed the doors and plopped on the bed.

"So, do you like my little Al?" she says, a little too directly for comfort.

"Eh? Is it that obvious?" I ask as my face turns, once again, into a crimson red.

She giggles and says, "Yes, although Al hasn't seemed to notice yet."

"Really?"

"Yes, he's a little dense when it comes to these kind of things."

"Oh"

I twiddle with my fingers nervously, waiting for her to ask another awkward question. I'm not used to it because I don't talk to my mom about this stuff.

"Hey, let's go meet the rest of the family. I think Ron and Hermoine will be glad to meet you."

'Rest of the family?' I think as we all walk out. Geez, this family is pretty big.

Around five minutes later, we arrive at Rose's house.

"Hey Mum!" Rose yells as she runs over to her mom.

I wish I could do that with my mom...

"Hey Rose! Did you like Scorpius? 'Cause you know if you do, we'll disinherit you." Ron says.

"Of course not! He broke Bliss's glasses on the Hogwarts Express and tried to pour a boiling potion on Al! Luckily though, Bliss pushed him out of the way." Rose says.

"Oh yeah, and _this_ is our new friend Bliss" she added, gesturing at me.

I looked at Rose with a puzzled look. Disinherit? Eh? Rose sees my puzzled look and explains.

"Dad joked with us on the first day of school that he would disinherit me if I liked Scorpius." she says.

We all laughed and walked inside. A boy around Lily's age popped up from behind the couch.

"Hello Lily." he says.

"Hi!" Lily replies cheerfully.

"Hey Hugo, this is my friend, Bliss. Bliss, this is my little brother, Hugo." Rose introduces.

"Hi Bliss" Hugo says.

"Hi" I say back.

Everybody else laughs and they tell us we are both so alike because we are so shy. Then, I come up with a pretty good idea.

"Hey, why don't we play a smaller version of Quidditch?" I ask.

"Oh my gosh, that's a great idea Bliss!"


End file.
